Bunnah KingVocaloid
by DahBunnahKing
Summary: Here be the result of mixing the Bunnah king with vocaloid! Every chapter is a song!
1. Bunnah King's Territory

**Taking a break from writing fanfiction! **

**This was quite amusing to make...I had the whole video playing in my head while I was writing this.**

**Sorry that the lines aren't properly spaced like they should, I'll try and fix that as soon as I can! **

**Hope yah like it!**

* * *

Sensai?

Can Bunnah Bunnah Bunnah king be a vocaloid too?

Bunnahbunnahbunnahbunnah Bunnahbunnahbunnahbunnah

Bunnahbunnahbunnahbunnah Bunnahbunnahbunnahbunnah

Don't say "DAN"

It is just a stupid nickname!

Gummy bears are my favorite food!

I will eat any kind! YUM!

I am only a teenage girl…

And yet I am a king!

And I shall tower over all and maybe sing?

(Kyung Kyung)

bun-bunnah bun-bunnah bun-bunnah bun-bunnah bun-bunnah bun-bunnah

bun-bunnah bun-bunnah (Don't call me "Dan!") bun-bunnah bun-bunnah

bun-bunnah bun-bunnah bun-bunnah bun-bunnah bun-bunnah bun-bunnah

KYUH!

Yes! Yes! I AM a king!

Nothing is lies! I have a pure heart!

I want to rule and maybe sing lovely…

Vocaloid and bunnies together!

Please believe! I AM a king!

Do not judge, just on genders!

My knights will attack!

GYUIIIN!

I am Dah Bunnah king!

[And so… When Danya becomes the second form, she sports a large rabbit suit and screams her catch phrase…]

Book that had been borrowed last month is found

and abruptly I rush to return it to the library.

I get depressed because I owe money

(muh)

Perfect ruler!

Not so good at life?

Without a load of cash I'll rule you very honestly!

Kyuh!

I am really a king!

I am not a lie!

I can rule anywhere I want to!

Vocaloid and bunnies together?

I can rule!

My name is NOT Dan!

A king

doesn't have that name!

I am Dah Bunnah King!

Mutkyuh mutkyuh

Mutkyuh mutkyuh

[By the way, what do you think of this ruler?]

[I think she is very loved]

[Do you not know her? She is super human/bunny king! Danya-chan!]

Bunnahbunnahbunnahbunnah Bunnahbunnahbunnahbunnah

Bunnahbunnahbunnahbunnah KYUH! (chimera!)

Yes! Yes! I AM a king!

Nothing is lies! I have a pure heart!

I want to rule and maybe sing lovely…

Vocaloid and bunnies together!

Please believe! I AM a king!

Do not judge, just on genders!

My knights will attack!

GYURURUHN!

I am dah bunnah king!

Although I seemed non existent…

I have lots of followers…

An OC dreamt…

It possible! Because of them!

It is for them! This lovely song!

This pleasure, that I am alive!

Reach to everyone's chest!

I am Dah Bunnah King!

I am Dah Bunnah King!

"Can I have some gummy bears now?"


	2. World is Bunnah king's

**Another one! I get bored easily...**

**So yeahhhhhhh...doesn't Dah Bunnah King sound like such a slob in this one?**

**And...FYI, just cuz it says "My number one Queen in the whole world" Does not mean that Dah Bunnah King hits on other girls. (hint, hint! Dah Bunnah King is a girl sooooooo Dah Bunnah Queen must beeeee...*fill in the blank*!)**

****important note: I used two different videos/translations for this one...I had a hard time figuring out lyrics...**

* * *

The number one king in the whole world

You should know by now how to please me~ OK?

First off! Notice my ears are groomed differently then usual

Second! Be sure to notice my new spiffah suit! Got that?

Third! For every forward step I take you must take three more

You better understand! Then take my right hand because it feels rather empty!

That being said, you must think of me as selfish

I just want you to think of me, from your heart, that I'm cute!

The number one king in the whole world

Please realize! Hey! Hey!

Don't keep me waiting! You'll pay the price!

Dare you ask who I am?

Shoot! I feel like having something sweet!

And I demand it now

Ah!

Check 1, 2!

Ahhhh~!

My fault? You shouldn't even complain about such things!

Right? Are you listening? Now hear me…!

Oh, and also, I wish to have an elegant horse!

Remember that!

I see it now! You knee down and saying "My fluffyness"

Not trying to say anything selfish

But it should be all right to scold me, even a little?

My own queen in this giant world

Please realize! Hey! Hey!

Our hands are empty

Embarrassed and mysterious Queen!

Shoot! You better realize it quick!

You don't seem to understand at all! Don't understand…

Yummy yummy chocolate ice cream

Lots of gummy bears! Amd don't forget the pudding!

Trying, trying! Hold myself back!

Can't let you think I'm so selfish!

I know I can do well!

Then you'll bow down to my feet!

I can do it! because I am…

The number one king in the whole world!

You should really watch me, or else I'll wander…

Ah! Help me! I'm being grabbed!

"Please be more careful" you murmur and turn away~

Well I'm sure with my knights is much more safe…

Ah!

Hey baby!

Ahhhh~!


	3. Bunnah Juice!

**Requested by my TM friend MissingVaati.**

**Figures I had it half-complete in my documents...once vaati requested it I thought "Waiiitttt a second..." and I found it and finished it up.**

**I changed around the english lyrics so it would make a little more sense so, obviously, these are NOT the real lyrics. But neither are any of the other ones I made...**

* * *

po pipo pipo, popipo

po pipo pipo, popipo

po pipo pipo, popipo

po pipo pipo, popipo

po pipo pipo, popipo

po pipo pipo, popipo

po pipo pipo, popipo

po pipo pipo, popipo

po pipo pipo, popipo

po pipo pipo, popipo

po pipo pipo, popipo

po pipo pipo, popi…

WHHHEEEEEEEEE~!

Let's see. You're lovein' it

"Vegetable juice"

You must try some more

I decided it now!

So drink up

With a pure heart!

"Vegetable juice"

It costs just 2 dollars! (yay!)

Come on! Come on!

Let's Dance!

Come on! Come one!

Let's Dance!

Mellow and mellow

Vegetable juice…

Creamy and creamy

Vegetable juice…

I know you would surely like this one!

"Tom-a-toe JUIce!"

po pipo pipo, popipo

po pipo pipo, popipo

Hey you vegetari-A AA AA, A AAAns!

po pipo pipo, popipo

po pipo pipo, popipo

every vegetetari-A AA AA, A A AAAn,

po pipo pipo, popipo

po pipo pipo, popipo

happy vegetari-A AA AA, A A AAAn!

po pipo pipo, popipo

po pipo pipo, popipo

For me, for you, we love you,

So you must love the juice!

(repeat)


End file.
